Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are generally configured to operate at specific bandwidth ranges with particular sampling frequency ranges. For example, a pipeline ADC typically operates at a Nyquist frequency, while a sigma-delta modulator may operate at an oversampling frequency range. In some circuit designs, it may be necessary to have an analog-to-digital converter operating at different resolutions. Known techniques for having an ADC operating at different resolutions involve including various ADCs in the design according to the desired resolution. These known techniques, however, may result in a more costly design in some situations.